powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dome Dolls
The Dome Dolls is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers RPM. It features the debut of General Kilobyte and it is the first RPM episode where Scott activates the Road Attack Zord with his own Engine Cell. Synopsis When an Attack Bot puts all of Corinth's men to sleep, it's up to the girls to suit up and defend Corinth. Summer takes up the lead and Together with Gemma, Dr. K, Vasquez and the other women of the city, they thwart Venjix's plans. Plot Flynn gets oil in the face when Dillon starts his jeep. Ziggy wants to teach Dr. K how to make a breakfast, but she is not a great pupil. She asks where he learned how to cook and he says prison. She runs away. Meanwhile, Kilobyte, Venjix's most feared general arrives in the evil lair, he is feared by the others. He takes off his head and takes out dust and wants Tenaya to clean it up. She is insulted and wants to fights him but the others hold her back. Tenaya is commanded to go with her Chemical Bot to the city. Tenaya is upset that Kilobyte called her sweetheart and blasts a Grinder. The Rangers arrive and fight the Grinders. The Rangers split and the five go after Chemical Bot. Tenaya takes on the twins. The Bot looses his red drink and freaks out. He dirnks the purple drink and sprays it on the Rangers. He disappears. Yellow grabs his red drink that he left behind. Tenaya returns to the base and Kilobyte scoffs at her. Chemical Bot pours a yellow drink in the tubes of the city and a yellow gas goes off. All the men in the city fall asleep. Summer is playing pool when Gem, Scott, and Dillon have all fallen asleep. Dr. K says that the gas is specific chromosome, gender-specific. A worried Vasquez tells them that the Colonel is asleep. Summer tells Gemma to work on the upgrades, Dr. K will work on a antidote and Summer will take care of Vasquez. Tenaya asks Kilobyte if because she looks female, that he thinks she is weak, he says it is because she is programmed to be a girl, that she is weak. He holds her up, until Venjix tells him to let her go. Summer gives Vasquez confidence. Meanwhile, Gemma upgrades the Road Zord, but now it will only work with Scott's Engine Cell. Dr. K has an antidote and tries it on Ziggy. Ziggy wakes up and says he had a dream where he was with Dr. K. He falls asleep again and Summer arrives. Tenaya, Chemical Bot and the Grinders come into the city as the guards are asleep. Summer and Gemma use Dillon's car, saying it is an emergency. Summer asks Vasquez if she is ready, she says not yet. They fight the Grinders. Tenaya brings the girls down. They then morph. Yellow does an energy burst and takes down some Grinders. Tenaya pushes Chemical Bot into the fight and the two fight him. Vasquez initiates a thunder storm and takes out the Grinders. Tenaya attacks the duo. Vasquez creates a tornado, The girls grab on to things and the twister takes in the bot and the grinders. Tenaya holds on to dear life. Vasquez's base goes haywire and the climate control goes offline. The girls de-morph. Dr. K finally has the antidote and sprays it on the boys. She gives Scott the Road Attack Zord and the boys run off to battle. Tenaya is about to attack the girls when Kilobyte shoots Tenaya down, saying no one likes a cheap shot. The boys arrive, Scott and the Road Attack Zord fight the Chemical Bot on the other side of the city. The Rangers reunite. The bot is grown and the other zords except for Red's fight the bot. Because his energy is down. ValveMax and Mach Megazord are formed and take down the monster. The twins and Ziggy pour the antidote in the fan. Dillon is upset that his car hood is gone, Summer and Gemma bring it. Dillon doesn't want it like new, he wants it like he had it. Dillon tells her not to drive his car. She says not to fall asleep next time. Dillon asks how driving his car into a tornado a good thing. Scott and Flynn says it is good because at least their cars were not used. Tenaya overhears Kilobyte asking Venjix if she knows the truth about herself. He says she should never find out. Tenaya wants to show Kilobyte who is ruthless. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Mia Koning as Vasquez *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *??? as Generation 3 Chemical Bot (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Nitro Blaster & Road Attack Zord) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) Errors *''To be added'' Notes *John Tellegen's first script had a "Rambo Granny": right at the end, a random old woman would "step up" and zap a monster with a plasma cannon. Disney rejected it as not seeming 'in universe'.Toku Rants interview with Jon Tellegen *Kilobyte is introduced although he doesn't appear in the next episode, "And... Action!" and in the following one, "Ancient History" he has a different voice. *It's quite ironic that Kilobyte requested Tenaya to clean up the dust he dumped in the Venjix Palace as his Go-Onger counterpart is a cleaning bot. *The plot with Kilobyte-Tenaya-Dillon is very similar to the In Space plot: Darkonda-Astronema-Andros. *Flynn says during the zord battle "This is how we do it Glasgow style.", possibly indicating he grew up or lived in the city of Glasgow, Scotland. *Kilobyte proves to have sexist tendencies, expressing women as being helpless without the men and joking about Tenaya being a "girl" making her inadequate. *Ziggy says he had a dream about being on a date with Doctor K. This is the third time a potential romance is implied in RPM after Summer and Dillon and the much more subtle, and much less explored, interest between Flynn and Gemma from the previous episode. While Doctor K had implied Summer may also have feelings for Scott it was later shown her true feelings were for Dillon. *Despite using the male oriented chemical and losing the female oriented chemical to the rangers, Tenaya's Chemical Attack Bot restocked with all his chemicals during the battle with Gemma and Summer. See Also (fight footage) (story) (Kilobyte's debut) References Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:Girl Power Episode